Sweet Seduction Lies
by Artemis Day
Summary: As Jane awaits the morning of her fateful trip to Svartalfheim, an unexpected nighttime visitor brings with him dark temptations. But is everything truly as it seems? Lokane.


**A/N: My gift for VivianStark as part of the 2016 Lokane Fic Exchange.**

* * *

Looking at the sky in Asgard was like looking at a watercolor painting. The way the orange and blue blended together, dotted with stars forming constellations one could never see on earth, even with the most advanced equipment. It was more like something Jane would've drawn on the back of a notebook in grade school than something she would one day see with her own two eyes. Yet here she was, on the balcony of a grand ballroom masquerading as a guest suite, watching the day turn to night in the Realm Eternal.

When she'd brought up the size of the room, she'd gotten a laugh and reassurance that the real ballroom made this look like a walk in closet. The idea alone would be frightening if Jane didn't have a million other things on her mind already. To distract herself, she counted the number of stars she could see. The book she'd been given on Asgardian astronomy sat open in her lap, to a page describing the constellation Aslog, named for the daughter of one of Asgard's fiercest warriors, who gave her life to save her children and her crippled husband in the last great war of Svartalfheim. The shape the stars formed was hard to discern, but to Jane's eyes, it almost looked like a heart.

She thought about going to lay down, but even if she tried, sleep wouldn't come to her. She'd lay there in that massive bed with it's green and gold sheets, the mattress curving into her slight body like it had been made for her, and still she wouldn't sleep. Inevitably, something would distract her just as she was drifting off, be it a screeching bird or a gust of wind blowing from outside.

Or it might be something from within the palace walls. A single thump pulled her from her mind's wanderings and turned her focus away from the sky. Jane stared at the door, trying to make out what she'd just heard. It was not a sound she could easily describe as anything more than just that- a sound. She had only heard it because her room was so quiet, and maybe her mind was just making up for the lack of noise by playing a trick on her.

When it came back, it was louder, and more apparently footsteps. Jane didn't want to get herself worked up for no reason, but whoever it was, they were getting closer. They stopped in front of her door. It had no crack underneath to let in light or shadow. Jane approached it cautiously. Her ears perked up, but suddenly she couldn't hear a thing. She threw open the door or tried to anyway. This place was built for people who could fling buses around like soda cans, not a weak little human like her. The most she could do was let in an inch thick sliver of light and peer out at the empty corridor. Jane glanced in both directions, straining her eyes until she was sure nothing was there.

She backed up, the door clicking shut behind her. She hit a hard, armored chest, squeaked, and spun around. Dark green eyes stared into her soul.

"Hello, Jane Foster," the man spoke to her in silky tones. His mouth was curved upwards in a devilish smirk that spoke to something within Jane that she barely recognized as a part of her. Something new and primal. It keeping her from running.

"I know you," she said. The name was on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't say it.

"You do." He took one step closer. "You know exactly who I am. The real question is… do you know what I want?"

She had a few ideas. Logically, when a criminal found his way into your room late at night, there was a good chance you weren't going to live to see the sun rise. Even if you did, whatever happened to you before that would change who you were as a person. You're never the same again after standing face to face with a predator.

Loki backed Jane into the nearest wall. She could feel the room grow colder as though his very presence caused the temperature to plummet. She shivered with the sudden chill, the hairs on her arms standing up, but that wasn't that wasn't her body's only reaction. Loki's hungry gaze fell to her chest. Jane had only a nightgown on, solid in color but thin in material. It fit her snugly, stretched over her chest as her nipples hardened.

"What are you doing here?" She crossed her arms to cover herself. "You're supposed to be-"

"What?" he chuckled. "Locked away? Imprisoned? Oh dear, how you underestimate me."

There was nowhere for her to go, as she imagined trying to run would only familiarize her with his teleportation abilities. His arms formed a cage around her, boxing her in. He was hunched over, those brilliant, beautiful eyes so intense...

"How did you escape?" she asked. Her mind was blank and that was all she could think of

"So many questions, my Jane. That lovely mouth of yours should be put to better use."

She could feel his breath on her face, though parted lips which, up close, were a much brighter shade of pink than she expected. "I thought we weren't leaving for Svartalfheim until tomorrow. That's what Thor said."

Loki snarled at the mention of his brother, his fists clenching in her peripheral vision. Suddenly, Jane was in his arms. Then she was on the bed. She froze with her mouth open, a scream she'd never let out stuck in the back of her throat. Loki towered over her, his armor gone and replaced with a simple tunic and pants. His hand rested on her thigh, not squeezing or pressing. He'd been kind enough to leave her nightgown intact. The straps hung off her shoulders, the skirt snagged under her legs so that the bodice was pulled down and no longer covered her breasts. He licked his lips.

"Quite a sight," he said. He trailed his fingers up to her core. Jane realized that she'd been wrong about him leaving her fully clothed when he pulled up the gown and teased a finger over her clit. Her panties were already gone. "So sensitive."

He pressed a finger inside of her, and Jane whimpered as he added a second one to stretch her. She pushed her face into a pillow to muffle her voice. He didn't like that, and so he waved his hand and the pillow was gone. Loki continued to stroke her, his ministrations quickening as Jane relaxed against him, her will to fight long extinguished. The next time she opened her mouth, it was to unleash a shameless and unobstructed moan for his listening pleasure. "Loki…"

He hummed and added a third finger. "Such a good girl you are. Tell me, would you speak any other name to me now?"

"No," Jane gasped as his thumb circled her clit. "No, Loki."

"There is only one man you will ever want in your bed, and it's me," he growled. He removed his hand and crawled on top of her. Jane's nightgown melted away, as did his clothes. He pulled her flush against him, his cock hard between her legs. His whole body was rock solid, in a way one might not suspect while he was fully clothed. Naked, it was apparent that he was just as much a warrior as Thor and his friends. Jane gripped his shoulders for leverage, marveling at the taut muscles flexing under her hands.

"Loki… please..."

He grinned evilly. "How easy it was to turn you away from your precious thunderer. Just a touch of my hand and your heart is swayed. Now you are mine, Jane Foster. Mine and mine alone."

"Yes..." Jane hardly even knew what she was saying anymore, as his hands and lips and tongue worked in tandem, bringing her pleasure to new heights. He hadn't even taken her yet. In the face of that, she'd do anything he wanted, so long as the torment ceased and he gave her what she so desperately needed. "I'm yours. All yours. Please, Loki."

He rubbed his erection over her folds. Jane was soaking wet and she knew it. He'd have no trouble sliding his full length inside of her. The question remained why he hadn't done it when she was already panting and begging for it like a whore. Though she knew better than to voice her complaints, Jane did writhe around a bit, bucking her hips up to show her eagerness. He had turned to look at the door, the fire in his eyes doused. He moved off of Jane, and she had to bite her lip so not to scream.

"It seems, my dear, that we are about to be interrupted."

As soon as he said it, Jane heard the pitter-patter of feet outside and heard a voice calling out, begging to be answered. Loki stepped aside, offering her space to move towards the door. The weight of her nightgown was more pronounced thanks to the bathrobe Loki magicked over it. Once she was decent, Jane opened the door. It moved with little resistance now as compared to before. This time, there was no nightstalker waiting on the other side. At least, not a dangerous one.

"Mommy, I can't sleep," Christina yawned and rubbed her eyes. Under one arm was her favorite stuffed unicorn doll. She held it up for Jane to see. "Twilight can't sleep either. We need a glass of water."

"Okay, sweetie." Jane picked the little girl up, not looking back at Loki as she walked through their home on a quiet suburban street to the kitchen. "You know you're not supposed to be up this late on a school night."

"I said I couldn't sleep," Christina answered. "How come you and Daddy are awake?"

She said that like she'd just caught Jane in some big lie, and now she was going to expose her for the lying liar she was. Jane had to wonder if all the crime shows Loki was letting her watch had something to do with it. That was a discussion for another day, so for now, she smiled at her daughter. "Daddy and I are just playing a game. When we're done, we'll go to sleep, just like you should."

"Is it a fun game?"

"It's a game for grown-ups."

"That sounds boring." Christina yawned again, so Jane had a good feeling this was the only interruption they'd be dealing with tonight.

After leading Christina back into her room, Jane set the cup on the nightstand and tucked her in. She kissed her cheek, and then Twilight's cheek on Christina's insistence. "Night, baby."

"Night Mommy…" Christina rolled over with her head buried in a plushy pink pillow. Within seconds, she was asleep. Jane patted her head and closed the door behind her after switching on the nightlight.

She returned to her Asgardian suite next to the linen closet and the bathroom. Loki was waiting for her on the bed, still nude with his arms crossed. He fixed her with a pointed stare as the door closed of its own volition.

"I take it you have dealt with the problem," he said.

"Yes, Loki," Jane said demurely, lifting her eyes just once to meet his with a steely look. "And as long as this room remains _soundproof_ , I _hope_ it won't happen again."

"You needn't worry." Loki got up and walked to her. Immediately, Jane was naked again. Loki lifted her chin, making her look at him. "That said… you should know not to speak to me in such a brazen manner."

His touch was hot and cold at the same time, something Jane's scientific mind could never comprehend. His other hand dived between her legs, and Jane fell back into her submissive role with a sigh.

"Forgive me, Loki," she said.

"You need to be taught respect." The next thing Jane knew, her face was smushed into his chest, and there was a sharp pain as his hand came down on her ass.

He dragged her to the bed, putting her over his knee and giving her three more hard slaps. Each one forced the breath from her body and sent her need for him skyrocketing. She was so wet she could feel it running down her legs. Loki spanked her one last time, and she choked out a sob and clung to the bedpost.

"Please Loki," she said, her voice cracking. "Please please please. I need you."

"Only me," he growled dangerously.

Jane nodded. "Only you. Forever."

He moved her around like she was a feather, seating her in his lap and impaling her on his cock. He gave her just enough time to adjust before pumping into her, timing his thrusts for maximum sensation. He never went too fast or too hard, just enough that he could relish the feel of their bodies moving together as one.

He rolled them over so that he could lay on top of her and pound her into the mattress. He was losing focus as his orgasm built, but Jane knew that his pride wouldn't allow him to come before she did. He held himself back and moved a little to find the right spot. He hit it again and again until Jane's body could no longer take it. Pleasure overtook her in waves as she screamed herself hoarse. For a long time, she'd tried to stifle herself in the bedroom. Most guys, it turned out, didn't really like girls screaming in their ear. With Loki, it was different. He wanted to hear her. Every scream, every moan, every whimper was music to his ears because he was the one who did this to her. It was his name on her lips every time she climaxed, whether by his hand or her own.

He kept going until both of them were completely spent, and then he withdrew and fell to the side. He let her catch her breath before spooning her and conjuring a blanket to wrap around them. Their bedroom morphed back into its proper form, the bed a regular king size and the walls bearing nightscape paintings. The flat screen TV appeared where the window and Asgard's sky had been, and Jane wished he'd left that part of the illusion untouched. At least until morning.

"That was wonderful, honey," she told her husband. Though she couldn't see his face, she knew he'd be smirking in that irritatingly knowing way of his. One child and seven years of marriage later, that face no longer made her want to throw something at him. Usually.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said. "Though I still believe we should have elected to perform the scene on Vanaheim."

"For the last time, I am not wearing that stupid bikini again. It barely counted as clothes."

"I don't see the problem. It was going to come off anyway."

Jane pinched his hand, which didn't faze him. She settled against his chest as the need to sleep overwhelmed her. "Don't forget, you're making breakfast tomorrow."

He grumbled something Jane couldn't make out.

"Don't be like that. You know Christina loves your pancakes."

At that point, he seemed to grow tired of pillowtalk and kissed the top of her head, pulling her further into his protective embrace. Jane settled in, letting her chest rise and fall in time with his until she was on the edge of a much-needed rest. Her last thought before sleep claimed her, was that it just didn't get any better than this.


End file.
